UNTUK SIAPA?
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Karma tadinya tidak peduli dengan hari Valentine, tapi kemudian rasa penasaran itu muncul. /"Orang sombong matinya kejang-kejang."/ "BERIKAN COKLATMU PADAKU."/KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?


Ayy karena yang Koyamanami udah kelar jadi ini valentine fic buat karmanami /o/

Possible OOC. Awkward!Karma.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Jujur, Karma tidak terlalu peduli dengan hari Valentine. Dia tidak seperti gadis berambut hijau yang saking sukanya pada makanan manis sampai menyarankan ide untuk membuat puding raksasa, menangani makanan manis itu bukan keahliannya.

Apa Karma tidak suka cokelat? Ah, bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja jumlah yag dia dapat setiap tanggal 14 Februari itu cukup untuk membuat yang melihatnya langsung ingin cari tumbuhan kumis kucing.

Resiko diabetesnya terlalu tinggi.

Terkenal kasar dan berandal tidak menjadi popularitasnya berkurang, tentu saja tidak. Sampai sekarang masih banyak perempuan dari berbagai angkatan yang mendekatinya dan menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Merepotkan saja sebenarnya.

"Apa serunya sih hari Valentine?"

Pertanyaan yang Karma lontarkan dengan didasari rasa bosan di jam istirahat itu mendapat reaksi pedas dari kaum adam yang lain.

"Yang populer sih beda ya, cih." Okajima berdecih penuh dendam.

"SOMBONG BANGET LO MA, MATI AJA SONO CUIH." Terasaka ga nyelow.

"Kan enak kalo dapet coklat dari cewek-cewek." Maehara mulai mengira-ngira jumlah coklat yang akan dia dapat nanti.

"Orang sombong matinya kejang-kejang." Sugino bergumam dari belakang.

Serius, apa yang harus dibanggakan dari dapat coklat banyak? Mereka mau tanding siapa yang giginya ancur paling pertama? Sori aja, Karma sih gak mau ikutan… Tapi dia bisa bertaruh buat Terasaka.

"Memangnya kamu gak ngarepin coklat dari satu cewek spesial, Karma?"

Pertanyaan Isogai membuat Karma terdiam.

Coklat dari satu cewek spesial heh.

 **-armada-**

Kelihatannya anak-anak perempuan mulai sibuk mengobrol tentang hari Valentine, Karma menguap bosan. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Sepertinya ada yang memang berencana membuat coklat spesial, walaupun sebagian besar hanya berencana membuat coklat persahabatan.

Karma menyeringai saat melihat Rio juga ikut membicarakan soal hari Valentine, bisa dibilang dia tidak menyangka. Namun, matanya melebar saat melihat Okuda yang diam-diam membaca katalog coklat di bawah mejanya.

Dia lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau perempuan seperti Okuda tertarik pada hari Valentine.

Yah, dia kan juga perempuan... Tapi—

—Untuk siapa?

Isogai? Ah, masa. Maehara? Ya gusti, semoga saja bukan. Terasaka? GAK, GAK, PASTI BUKAN.

Karma mengabsen satu persatu anak laki-laki di 3-E tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengira-ngira. Apa mungkin bukan anak kelas ini? Sebentar, kenapa juga dia harus ingin tau sampai segitunya? Yah, penasaran saja kan bukan dosa.

Dia beranjak dari kursinya menuju kursi Okuda. Berputar-putar di tempat yang sama tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana, untuk menunjukkan spontanitasnya lebih baik dia tanya langsung saja.

"Yo, Okuda-san."

Gadis itu terkejut lalu langsung menutup katalognya, "E-eh, halo Karma-kun."

"Aku lihat lho, Okuda-san." Dia mulai menggodanya, "Kamu niat ngasih coklat ke seseorang ya, hm?"

Wajahnya langsung memerah. "H-hah? Enggak kok, ini e-errr aku buat untuk diriku sendiri," Jawabnya gugup.

"Oooh, begitu yaa... Gak seru ah." Karma berbalik dan kembali ke kursinya, diam-diam mencatat reaksi Okuda di otaknya. Matanya memicing.

 _Suspicious._

 **-armada-**

Besoknya entah apa yang merasuki Karma, tapi dia mulai berkeliling menanyakan anak-anak cowok apa mereka diberitau akan dapat coklat dari Okuda atau tidak.

"Lo bego atau apa!? Mana gue tau dia mau ngasih coklat ke siapa!" Terasaka masih ga nyante.

"Ehh!? Apa itu kode? Pasti kau secara tidak langsung memberitau kalau Okuda-san akan memberikan coklat kepadaku kan, Karma? Akhirnya ada cewek yang mengerti pesonaku." Okajima keburu geer.

"Mungkin Okuda-san juga tertarik pada kekerenanku?" Maehara ikut pede.

Rasanya Karma ingin mencekik mereka semua.

Nagisa menghela napas melihat Karma, "Karma-kun, mana mungkin ada cewek yang kasih pemberitahuan dulu sebelum kasih coklat kan?"

Ah, benar juga.

Rasa penasaran ini mungkin sudah memenuhi sebagian besar isi otaknya sampai mengambil kecerdasannya juga, ya bisa jadi.

Sekali lagi, dia melihat Okuda membaca katalog coklat itu. Tanpa dia sadar, kakinya melangkah ke depan meja Okuda lagi. Gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh ke arahnya, dia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku kesini?"

Okuda ikut mengerjapkan mata, "E-entahlah. Kenapa kamu kesini?"

Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain, wajah keduanya terlihat bingung. Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Yaah, karena sudah terlanjur disini langsung sajalah… Okuda-san, siapa yang mau kamu kasih coklat?"

Okuda melebarkan mata, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Sudah kubilang itu untuk diriku sendiri, Karma-kun!"

Mendapat jawaban yang sama dengan kemarin, Karma hanya diam. Matanya fokus menatap Okuda, yang ditatap ikut menatap balik. Karma menghela napas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti Okuda-san."

Sepertinya tidak ada jalan lain selain melihat di hari-H nya nanti.

 **-armada-**

Karma menatap lockscreen smartphone-nya,hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, hari Valentine. Karma menyipitkan matanya melihat dekorasi-dekorasi pink dan hati khas Valentine yang sudah dipasang dimana-mana, pelakunya diperkirakan gurita kuning yang sibuk mencatat sambil bersembunyi di balik tembok sana.

Tampaknya Kataoka sudah mengkoordinir agar semua anak laki-laki mendapat coklat. Terlihat pemandangan Okajima yang memamer-mamerkan coklat dengan tulisan besar "KEWAJIBAN", miris sumpah.

Sugino juga terlihat sangat (kelewat) senang mendapat coklat dari Kanzaki, padahal tertulis jelas di wajah Kanzaki itu juga hanya sebatas coklat persahabatan. Karma menatap Sugino iba.

Tapi, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuknya menatap iba pada seseorang.

Okuda Manami juga sudah siap dengan coklatnya.

Sekarang gadis itu akan memberikan coklat itu kepada orang yang menarik perhatiannya, Karma yakin soal hal itu. Dilihat dari reaksi nya saat Karma bertanya di hari-hari lalu, tidak mungkin kalau itu hanya coklat persahabatan. Sekarang tinggal... Untuk siapa?

Karma merengut, hati kecilnya merasa tidak rela. Aneh juga, dia tidak mau Okuda memberi coklat pada siapapun. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak ada hak untuk melarang. Kenapa?

Oh, oh,Okuda mulai bergerak. Dia sudah berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya sambil membawa coklat itu.

Apa dia berjalan ke arah Chiba? Oi, dia kan sudah punya Hayami. Kalau begitu Terasaka? Atau mungkin Itona? Karma melirik tajam ke anak laki-laki berambut biru muda di sebelahnya. Perasaan tidak rela tadi bertambah besar, Karma berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Okuda sebelum gadis itu sempat pergi dari tempatnya. Tangannya menggebrak meja.

"OKUDA-SAN, BERIKAN COKLATMU PADAKU."

Okuda terkejut, begitu juga dengan seisi kelas 3-E. Suara kerasnya langsung membuat seluruh kelas tertuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu diam menatapnya. Wajah Karma serius, tapi jujur di dalam dirinya Karma sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dia sampai berkata seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba Okuda terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa, Karma menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tunggu, apa yang lucu?"

Okuda mulai mengeluarkan tawa kecil, "O-oh, maafkan aku Karma-kun. Tapi kau harus lihat ini." Dia menunjukkan kartu yang tertempel di bungkusan coklat milik Okuda.

'Untuk Karma-kun'

Karma melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa— Tunggu dulu, ini—"

"Ini memang untukmu, Karma-kun." Okuda tersenyum sambil menyerahkan coklatnya. Karma masih terbelalak, tanpa mampu bicara apapun. Setelah sadar, perlahan dia merasa darahnya mulai mengalir ke wajahnya.

"Karma-kun wajahmu mera-"

"Terima kasih untuk coklatnya ya, Okuda-san. H-hahahaha." Dia merebut coklat dengan cepat lalu langsung berbalik. "K-kalau begitu aku permisi ke belakang dulu, ya ahahaha daaaah ahahaha."

Seisi kelas 3-E sendiri hanya bisa bengong menyaksikan Karma yang kabur dari lokasi kejadian dengan langkah kaki cepat dan wajah yang memerah sampai telinga, sambil membawa coklat dari Okuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Jedug. Jedug. Jedug.

"Karma-kun, kalau kamu terus membenturkan kepalamu ke pohon nanti kamu tidak bisa menikmati coklatnya loh."

"Berisik, tinggalkan aku."

"Kalau begitu biar coklatnya buat sensei, nurufufu~"

"Lakukan dan kubunuh."

End

* * *

Lama-lama bosen liat Karma licik melulu, sekali-sekali dia yang blushu kan seger~

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
